Bad Boys
by cccccc6
Summary: Suho yang memecahkan kaca ruang guru sekolahnya sehingga mendapat hukuman dari daddynya! / WARN! KRISHO. YAOI. NC. BDSM. PWP. INCEST. PEDO. DADDY KINK! NOT FOR UNDERAGE! KRISXSUHO! RNR! ENJOY!
**Bad Boys**

 **Wu Yifan - Kim Junmyeon**

 **KrisHo! pedo.**

 **lit bit KaiHun!**

 **M++**

 **(not for child)**

 **Warn:**

 **yaoi, ooc, nc, bdsm/?, pwp/?, incest,** _ **daddy kink!**_ **, aneh, cerita pasaran+ngebosenin, bahasa no baku (campur aduk), berantakan, typos, etc.**

 **Story is mine! Kalau ada kesamaan semata mungkin itu yang dinamakan jodoh/?**

 **DLDR**

 **enjoy!**

 **.**

 _Prangg!_

"Ya! Suho hyung!" ucap seorang namja berkulit cokelat seksi kepada seorang namja mungil yang dipanggil _Suho hyung_ itu.

Sedangkan namja mungil yang dipanggil _Suho hyung_ itu hanya menghela nafasnya pelan setelah mengetahui apa yang ia perbuat.

 _Memecahkan kaca Ruang Guru Kazumi High School._

"Hyung bagaimana ini?" Jongin atau Kai -namja berkulit cokelat- memandang si pelaku dengan raut wajah panik.

"Sudah biarkan saja" sedangkan sang pelaku -Junmyeon atau Suho- berucap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas" lanjutnya lagi.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Kim Jongin!"

"Arasseo"

.

.

Kai dan Junmyeon berjalan ke kelas mereka, bel selesai istirahat masih 5 menit lagi, baru saja sampai didepan pintu kelas mereka langsung disuguhkan raut wajah khawatir seseorang.

"Suho hyung! Jongin!"

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Kudengar kalian memecahkan kaca ruang guru"

Tadi pas bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, Junmyeon mengajak Kai bermain _sepak bola_ tapi naas nasib sial melanda Junmyeon, ketika ia ingin menendang bolanya ke arah gawang yang dijaga Jongin, ia menendangnya terlalu keras dan malah mengenai kaca ruang guru sekolahnya.

"Kami baik-baik saja Sehun-ah" ucap Junmyeon sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya yang terletak dipojok belakang kelas tersebut.

Sehun yang melihat Junmyeon berjalan duluan ke bangkunya itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah, sikap Junmyeon yang cuek seperti itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Sehun lalu menatap kekasihnya -Kim Jongin- yang berada disampingnya.

"Siapa yang memecahkan kacanya?" tanyanya.

"Suho hyung" jawab Kai pelan.

"Hah, pasti sebentar lagi Suho hyung tidak selamat Jongin-ah" ucap Sehun pasrah sambil memandang Junmyeon yang sekarang ini sedang berkelana didunia mimpinya oh jangan lupakan earphone yang menyumpal kedua telinganya.

"Hush! Jangan bicara seperti itu Hun!"

Sehun diam saja tetap memandang kearah Junmyeon.

"Ayo kita kebangku Hun" Kai mengajak kekasihnya itu yang langsung diangguki oleh Sehun.

.

.

.

 _ **Kim Jongin dan Wu Junmyeon dari kelas X.2 , kalian diperintahkan untuk ke Ruangan Kepala Sekolah sekarang!**_

 _ **Sekali lagi, Kim Jongin dan Wu Junmyeon dari kelas X.2 , kalian diperintahkan untuk ke Ruangan Kepala Sekolah sekarang! Terima Kasih.**_

Kegiatan belajar mengajar di kelas X.2 seketika berhenti ketika suara speaker yang ada dikelas tersebut berbunyi.

Kai yang mendengar namanya dan Junmyeon disebut langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ke bangku Junmyeon yang tepat berada dibelakang bangkunya dan Sehun.

"Ya! Suho hyung!" Kai melepas earphone yang terpasang ditelinga Junmyeon dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

Junmyeon yang merasa tidurnya diganggu menggeram kesal, ia mengucek matanya sebentar setelah itu berniat ingin memarahi sang pelaku yang telah membangunkannya dari mimpi indahnya, tapi ternyata tangannya sudah ditarik duluan oleh Kim Jongin -sang pelaku- dan ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik seperti itu.

.

Kai yang melihat Junmyeon sudah sadar dari mimpi indahnya segera menarik tangan hyungnya, meminta ijin guru yang sedang mengajar dikelasnya itu lalu segera pergi keluar kelas.

Jangan tanya kenapa Junmyeon bisa tidur nyenyak disaat kegiatan belajar mengajar berlangsung well itu karena bangkunya yang terletak paling pojok kelas dan juga didepan bangkunya itu bangku Kai dan Sehun -duo manusia tiang- , Junmyeon yang tingginya tak seberapa itu tertupi oleh tinggi Kai dan Sehun makanya ia bisa tidur nyenyak disaat kegiatan belajar mengajar tadi, ya lagi pula juga guru yang mengajar dikelasnya itu hanya stuck didepan kelas saja.

"Ya! Kai!"

"Kau kenapa membangunkanku?!" Junmyeon menyalak.

Mereka saat ini sedang dikoridor sekolah, berjalan menuju ruangan naga ralat ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Kita dipanggil _daddy_ mu hyung"

Junmyeon yang mendengar Kai berbicara seperti itu membulatkan matanya.

"Serius?!"

"Mana ada aku bercanda disaat seperti ini" Kai menjawab sambil memandang Junmyeon yang tengah mengacak rambut _blonde white_ nya frustasi.

 _'Aishhh tamatlah riwayatmu suhoooo!'_

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu ruang kepala sekolah itu terbuka setelah dipersilahkan oleh pemiliknya. Kai dan Junmyeon masuk kedalamnya dengan menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Jadi?"

Suara berat nan dalam itu menyapa indera pendengaran mereka.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang memecahkan kaca ruang guru?"

Diam. Mencekam.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab pertanyaan sang kepala sekolah.

"Tidak ada yang mau menjawab hm?"

"..."

"Baiklah ka-"

"A..aku.. aku yang memecahkannya _dad_!"

Junmyeon menjawab dengan kepala masih menunduk.

Ia tidak melihat bahwa terdapat seringai iblis diwajah _daddy_ nya.

"Kau tahu sayang? Kau membuat guru _kesayanganmu_ itu masuk rumah sakit"

Junmyeon mendongak. Kai juga ikut mendongak. Dan Kris atau Yifan -sang kepala sekolah- tersenyum tipis.

"A..apa?"

"Kau membuat Yixing _saem_ mu masuk rumah sakit sayang"

"..."

"Mwo?! Uncle.. serius?"

"Aku tak pernah main-main Jongin-ah"

"..."

"Dan kau harus dihukum karena perbuatanmu Junmyeon!"

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

.

.

.

.

" _Dad_... hh"

"Su.. sudah aah"

"Belum sayang"

Junmyeon mengerang.

 _Perih, panas, nikmat_ itu yang Junmyeon rasakan ketika penis besar nan keras _daddy_ nya menghantam lubang sempitnya dengan cepat dari belakang, ditambah Yifan yang menggigit serta menghisap leher Junmyeon memberi sebuah _kissmark._

"Aaahhh... akuhh.. ingin kembali ke kelash..shh _dad_!"

"Kau tidak akan kembali ke kelas sampai bel pulang berbunyi sayang"

"YA!" Junmyeon menyalak tapi kemudian iya mendesah ketika tangan Yifan mengocok brutal penis mungilnya yang sudah menegang dan mengeluarkan precum.

 _Well_ , setelah Yifan mengeluarkan titahannya tadi -Junmyeon harus dihukum- dan membebaskan Jongin karena ia tak bersalah, inilah yang dimaksud Yifan dengan menghukum Junmyeon.

Yifan terus menghujamkan penis besarnya kedalam lubang sempit milik anaknya itu, ia menggeram merasakan sensasi nikmat lubang sempit anaknya yang memijat penisnya dengan erat apalagi desahan seksi Junmyeon yang membuat libidonya semakin memuncak, toh tak ada orang ini yang mendengar ataupun melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan karena ruangan kerjanya dibuat setutup dan sekedap mungkin.

"Kau nakal sekali Junmyeon!" Yifan berucap sambil mempercepat tusukannya.

"Aaahhh"

"Sudah berapa kali kau membuat masalah di sekolah ini, hah?!" tangan Yifan mencubit kencang nipple cokelat anaknya, membuat Junmyeon kelimpungan.

"JAWAB!"

PLAK!

"Akkhh.."

" _Dad_.. sa.. sakitt.. hiks"

Junmyeon terisak saat Yifan menampar keras _butt_ nya hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan.

"JANGAN MENANGIS!"

PLAK! PLAK!

Junmyeon sekuat tenaga menahan isakannya agar tidak keluar, tangannya meremas erat sofa yang ada dibawahnya.

"Tidak mau menjawab daddyhm?"

"..."

"Baiklah kalau itu mau-"

"Sering _dad_!" Junmyeon menjawab.

Junmyeon memang sering membuat masalah disekolahnya entah karena apa ia melakukan itu, sampai-sampai Yifan tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara memperingatkan atau mendidik anaknya itu.

Pertama kali Junmyeon mendapat masalah pada saat semester pertama, saat itu ia sedang sendirian didalam kelasnya dengan sebuah laptop dihadapannya dan headphone yang terpasang dikepalanya, layar laptopnya menampilkan sebuah adegan vulgar, Junmyeon yang terlalu asik dengan apa yang dia tonton tak mengetahui ada guru _BK_ yang memergoki dirinya, karena waktu itu bangku Junmyeon paling depan dan dekat dengan jendela pintu kelasnya, dari situlah Junmyeon sering membuat masalah dan hal nista daddynya terhadap dirinya.

"Sering apa sayang?"

"Aku sering membuat masalah disekolah ini _dad_!" jawab Junmyeon dengan tangan yang makin meremas kuat sofa dibawahnya.

Penis Yifan masih bekerja didalam lubang Junmyeon malah kecepatannya semakin dan semakin bertambah seolah tak membiarkan Junmyeon merasakan waktu luang barang sejenak.

Yifan membalik tubuh Junmyeon tanpa menghentikkan tusukannya, mulutnya menghisap kuat nipple kanan Junmyeon yang sudah keras sedari tadi sedangkan tangan kanannya mencubit gemas nipple sebelah kiri Junmyeon.

"Aah.. aah daddyhhh"

Tangan kiri Yifan tak tinggal diam, memijat lembut batang panas anaknya yang sudah sangat basah, memainkan bola kembar anaknya dengan mengocok-ngocoknya.

Junmyeon yang diperlakukan oleh daddynya seperti itu hanya memejamkan matanya erat, kepalanya terasa pening akibat semua rangsangan yang diberikan daddynya. (aku yang buat juga jadi pening x.x #plak)

Melihat wajah Junmyeon yang dibanjiri peluh dan rambut _blonde white_ nya yang berantakkan membuat Yifan semakin kuat menghujam lubang Junmyeon. Ia melirik jam dinding yang berada diruangannya.

 _1:25 PM_

 _5 menit lagi bel pulang sekolah berbunyi._

Yifan makin mempercepat tusukannya, mengocok dan meremas brutal penis mungil Junmyeon, mengundang reaksi anaknya.

"Oohh _dad_ nghh"

"Hhhhh"

"Aahh..fastterhh"

Junmyeon mendesah semakin kencang ketika ia merasa puncaknya sudah dekat, ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

" _Dad_.. shh.."

"A.. ah.. akuhh.. ohh"

"Kenapa sayang?"

"De.. shh dekat dad nghh"

"I wanna cum aah... YA!"

Junmyeon berteriak kencang sedikit kesakitan ketika Yifan mencabut penisnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari penis Junmyeon yang sudah sangat menegang siap meledakan cairannya.

Tapi nyatanya daddynya yang super duper uhuk tampan -mesum- nan mempesona tak mengijinkannya mengeluarkan cairannya, ia mendapati cockring yang terpasang dengan indahnya dikejantanannya yang berkedut. Entah sejak kapan Yifan memasang cockring tersebut ._.

"Kau tidak boleh cum sebelum daddymengijinkanmu sayang" ucap Yifan sembari merapikan surai blonde white anaknya yang lembab karena keringat.

Junmyeon membulatkan matanya.

"Ta.. tapi dad.."

"..."

"Akuhh tak tahan lagihh shh"

"Kau tidak mau menuruti daddy?"

Junmyeon mendongak menatap wajah tampan uhuk mesum daddynya.

"Arrasseo dad" ucap Junmyeon final.

"Good boy! Sekarang berbaliklah dan menungging dihadapan daddy!"

Sekali lagi Junmyeon membulatkan matanya. _Apa?! Ini belum selesai?!_

"Kau berfikir ini sudah selesai?"

Junmyeon mengangguk.

Yifan tertawa.

"Belum sayang"

"..."

"Bahkan penis daddy masih tegang"

Junmyeon mengarahkan matanya kearah penis Yifan, dan yeah apa yang diucapkan daddynya itu benar.

"Kau harus memuaskan daddy dulu"

"Daddy belum cum sedari tadi?" Junmyeon bertanya dengan pipi yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Yifan menggeleng polos seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tidak mau dad!"

Bukannya menungging seperti yang diperintahkan Yifan, Junmyeon malah bangkit dan mengambil seragamnya yang ada dilantai. Melihat perlawanan dari anak satunya-satunya Yifan menggeram.

"Wu Junmyeon!"

Junmyeon tak menjawab, ia diam sambil dengan cepat tangannya mengancingkan kemeja seragamnya.

Tak ada respon dari Junmyeon dan itu membuat Yifan makin menggeram menarik tangan Junmyeon dan memposisikan tubuh Junmyeon menjadi menungging dengan tangan Junmyeon yang memegang erat meja kerja Yifan.

Junmyeon mencoba berontak tapi apa daya tenaganya kalah kuat dari Yifan.

"Dad! Aku tidak mau! Ini bahkan sudah lewat dari jam pulang sekolah dan kau masih saja menyentuhku! Kau gila!"

PLAK!

Setelah Junmyeon berbicara seperti itu tamparan keras dipipinya menghadiahinya.

"Jaga bicaramu Junmyeon!"

"..."

"Aku tak pernah mengajarkanmu berbicara kasar seperti itu terhadap orang yang lebih tua dari dirimu"

"Aku kasar karena dirimu!"

PLAK!

JLEB!

"Aaagghhh"

Yifan yang sudah emosi karena perilaku anaknya menghantam keras lubang sempit Junmyeon yang masih memerah.

Seperti tadi Junmyeon merasa perih, panas, dan nikmat menjadi satu. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan isakannya, daddynya tak suka melihat ia menangis disaat mereka melakukan hubungan badan maka dari itu dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan isakannya agar tak keluar.

"Kau benar - benar nakal Junmyeon!"

PLAK!

"Apa daddy salah mendidikmu?"

 _Ya kau salah dad! Kau mendidikku seperti ini!_

PLAK! PLAK!

"Apa daddy kurang memperhatikanmu?"

 _Tidak dad! Kau selalu memperhatikanku... dengan cara yang salah._

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

"..."

"Jawab daddy sayang"

"Aah.. ti.. tidak ahh tidak dad"

"..."

"Dad.. daddyhh sa.. ohh sangat mem.. sshh aah mem.. memperhatikankuuh!"

Yifan menyeringai well pada akhirnya Junmyeon kalah juga kan?

Mendengar desahan Junmyeon, Yifan semakin gencar mengerjai tubuh anaknya itu. Tangannya mengocok-ngocok pelan penis Junmyeon yang sedari tadi masih menegang, ingat Junmyeon belum cum dan cockring masih terpampang indah dipenis mungilnya.

"Aahh..ahh"

"Oohh.. dad.."

"Nghhh.. kumohon dad.. shhh"

"Mohon apa sayang?"

"Le.. lepashh lepaskan cockringnyahh aahh"

"Not now baby"

"Ya! Aahhhh"

Yifan terus menghentakkan pinggulnya cepat membuat kejantanannya masuk lebih dalam ke lubang ketat Junmyeon, menusuk - nusuk titik terdalam anaknya , membuat desahan erotis terus keluar dari mulut mungil anaknya.

"A..aku hhh tak tahan lagi dad ngh"

"..."

"Kumohonhh"

"Penis shh kuh.. sakitt.. sakit sekalihh rasanya"

Yifan yang akhirnya tak tega mendengar suara anaknya yang parau dan serak menahan tangis itu pun mencabut cockringnya.

"Sudah kau boleh mengeluarkan cairanmu sayang"

Junmyeon berusaha mengeluarkan cairannya tapi tidak bisa (mungkin karena terlalu lama ditahan kalik ya ._. (?) #plak)

Yifan yang melihat penis Junmyeon hanya mengeluarkan precum saja memandang heran.

"Sayang? Kau boleh mengeluarkannya"

"Aku nghh aku tidak bisa dad!"

Mendengar hal itu Yifan segera membawa Junmyeon ke sofa, mencabut penis panasnya dari lubang Junmyeon setelah itu menidurkan tubuhnya sendiri disofa tersebut.

Junmyeon yang merasa daddynya mencabut penis panjangnya dari lubang sempitnya itu memandang heran.

"Tidur diatas daddy sayang dan hadapkan _butt_ mu ke arah daddy"

Junmyeon menurut dan segera memposisikan tubuhnya diatas Yifan dengan butt yang menghadap wajah tampan Yifan. Posisi mereka sekarang seperti angka _69_ , dengan wajah Junmyeon yang menghadap daerah privasi Yifan, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Wajah Junmyeon semakin merona melihat penis besar dan panjang serta panas daddynya terpampang jelas didepannya, berdiri tegak lurus... _so gentle._

Tanpa ragu Junmyeon memegang penis Yifan, memijatnya lembut dan mengocoknya pelan membuat Yifan menggeram pelan diujung sana. Junmyeon yang mendengar daddynya menggeram mempercepat tempo kocokannya, tangannya yang satu lagi ikut andil memainkan bola kembar Yifan yang sudah keras.

"Ermh sayangh"

Kali ini Junmyeon mengemut pelan penis Yifan, menggigit-gigit kecil batang panas itu, memasukkan seluruhnya kedalam mulut kecilnya, diujung sana Yifan menggeram mulai tak fokus. Junmyeon semakin kuat menghisap batang panas itu, menjilat dan mengemutnya seakan sedang mengemut _lollipop_.

Yifan yang merasa dirinya akan sampai segera menghisap brutal penis putih mungil Junmyeon, mengeluar masukkannya dengan cepat, tangan Yifan tak tinggal diam pun meremas remas pantat sintal nan padat milik anaknya.

Ruangan kepala sekolah itu semakin panas seolah tak ada _AC_ disana, desahan-desahan tertahan memenuhi ruangan itu. Yifan masih menghisap kuat penis Junmyeon yang berkedut kedut, begitu juga dengan Junmyeon yang masih asyik dengan mainan barunya. Jari tengah Yifan kini masuk kedalam lubang panas Junmyeon, membuat gerakan zig zag, mencari titik terdalam anaknya.

"Ngh nghh"

Ketika mereka merasa waktunya sudah dekat, hisapan mereka semakin kuat.

Dan saat hisapan kuat dari Junmyeon dan hisapan kuat dari Yifan serta tusukan maut jari tengah Yifan berhenti, menandakan permainan mereka telah usai dengan keduanya yang menjadi _pemenang_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan menaruh Junmyeon yang terlelap karena kelelahan disamping kursi kemudi mobil Yifan, memasangkan _seatbelt_ kemudian mengecup singkat kening anaknya tersebut.

Setelah itu dirinya masuk kembali ke halaman sekolah menuju kelas anaknya untuk mengambil barang - barang Junmyeon. Sekolah nampak sepi hanya terlihat beberapa murid yang sedang mengikuti ekstra ditambah guru yang menjadi pembingbingnya. Well sekolah ini milik orang tua Yifan kalau kau mau tahu, dengan dirinya yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah disini.

Jam pukul _4:12 PM_. Well lama juga mereka bermain, pantas saja Junmyeon kelelahan begitu :'v

Yifan membuka pintu kelas _X.2_ dan ia malah mendapat pemandangan yang tak mengenakkan.

Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun make out didalam kelas ralat dipojok kelas, dengan Sehun yang berada dipangkuan Kai dan kancing seragamnya yang telah terbuka ditambah rambut pelanginya yang berantakan.

Yifan tersenyum tipis, maklum dengan remaja jaman sekarang.

"Ehem"

Yifan sengaja berdehem dan itu sukses mengejutkan dua sejoli tersebut. Melihat daddy dari sahabat mereka, Kai dan Sehun segera membenarkan posisinya dan tersenyum canggung.

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju mereka tepatnya bangku dibelakang mereka.

"Annyeong Kris uncle" sapa mereka bersamaan.

"Hm" Yifan menjawabnya dengan deheman.

"Uncle belum pulang?" tanya Kai basa - basi.

"Sebentar lagi Jongin-ah, aku ingin mengambil barang-barang Junmyeon"

"Apa uncle menghukum Suho hyung?" kali ini Sehun yang yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja Sehun-ah, dia ku skors selama satu minggu"

Mereka menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Titip salam ku untuk Suho hyung uncle!"

"Aku akan menyampaikannya" ujar Yifan sembari mengusap pelan rambut pelangi Sehun.

"Kalian cepatlah pulang" suruhnya.

"Nanti saja uncle, kami masih betah disini" tolak Kai.

"Jongin-ah.." ucap Yifan sambil mengelus rambut dark brown Kai.

"Ye?"

"Jika kau ingin melakukannya, lakukanlah ditempat tertutup, jangan disini! beruntung aku yang memergoki kalian"

"Hehehe... maaf uncle" ucap Kai cengengesan.

Yifan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat dua bocah berkulit kontras ini yang sialnya menjabat sebagai sahabat anaknya itu.

"Cha, Uncle pulang dulu"

"Ne uncle, sampaikan juga salam ku pada Suho hyung!"

Yifan hanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Sedangkan Kai dan Sehun hanya menghela nafas mereka.

.

.

.

Yifan sampai dimobilnya ia langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi kemudi, memasangkan kunci mobilnya tapi tak memutarnya. Ia menoleh kesamping kanannya mendapati anaknya yang masih terlelap, tangannya menyingkirkan rambut blonde Junmyeon yang menjuntai menutupi dahinya, setelah itu ia mendekati wajah anaknya kemudian mengecup serta menghisap singkat bibirnya yang pucat (bayangin muka suho yang tertidur di pemotretan vogue )

"Daddy harus sering - sering mencium bibirmu ini sayang" bisiknya pelan.

"Supaya terlihat merah dan menggoda"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-END-**

Wohoooooo~~

I'm back with my another story!

Lagi stress karena suatu hal dan juga music player yang memutarkan lagu Wu Yifan - Bad Girl maka terciptalah cerita gaje ini :3

Sorry kalau adegan M nya gaje atau kurang hot . maklum aku kurang ilmu tapi malah nekat bikin -3- #plak atau malah ada yang merasa mual or jijik? '-'

Dan untuk kelanjutan EX aku udah selesai ngetiknya tinggal ku post aja :3 tunggu yaaa~~

Satu lagi maaf atas typo dan ketidak rapihan tampilan serta pengulangan kata #bow.

akhir kata...

 **Review? Kritik? Saran? Hehe.**

Ohiyaa ada yang mau join grup krisho di line? '-' kalau ada yang mau bisa pm aku ^^ kita disana gila-gila an hehe :3 and last selamat ber malam jumat :v


End file.
